1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator receptacle removably installed in a storage space of a refrigerator so as to contain food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 is an exploded perspective view showing a conventional refrigerator receptacle.
Referring to the drawing, a refrigerator body 10 has a storage space 11 defined therein. The storage space 11 has a front opening, as well as fixed rails 13 positioned on both lateral surfaces thereof while being elongated forwards and backwards. Support rods 15 are positioned on both lateral surfaces of the storage space 11 above the fixed rails 13.
The body 10 has a door 17 for exposing/covering the storage space 11, a door handle 19 positioned on the front surface of the door 17 near its top, and a tray 21 fixed to the rear surface of the door 17. The tray 21 can be moved into/out of the storage space 11 like a drawer. The tray 21 has a reception space 23 defined therein.
The door 17 has fixed rails 25 extending from its rear surface so that the tray 21 can be moved like a drawer. Particularly, the fixed rails 25 are supported by the fixed rails 13 in such a manner that the fixed rails 25 can slide forwards/backwards.
A basket 27 is supported by the support rods 15 so that it can be moved into/out of the storage space 11 like a drawer while being positioned above the tray 21. The basket 27 has a reception space 29 defined therein. Both ends of the basket 27 are supported by the support rods 15 so as to slide thereon.
The operation of the conventional refrigerator receptacle, which is constructed as above, will now be described.
In order to get food contained in the reception space 23 of the tray 21, the user grasps the door handle 19 by hand and pulls the door 17 to the front of the body 10 so that the storage space 11 is exposed. The tray 21 is then moved forwards out of the storage space 11 together with the door 17. The food contained in the reception space 23 of the tray 21 is now accessible.
When the user wants to get food contained in the reception space 29 of the basket 27, he pulls the tray 21 out of the storage space 11 and exposes the storage space 11 in a similar manner. The basket 27 is then drawn forwards out of the storage space 11 so that the food is accessible.
However, the conventional refrigerator receptacle has the following problems.
In order to get food contained in the reception space 29 of the basket 27, it is necessary not only to pull the door 17 so that the tray 21 is drawn out of the storage space 11, but also to pull the basket 27 out of the storage space 11. After the food is removed, the basket 27 must be pushed into the storage space 11. As such, the process for getting food contained in the reception space 29 of the basket 27 is complicated and inconvenient.
In addition, when the basket 27 is moved into or out of the storage space 11, it may collide with the food contained in the reception space 23 of the tray 21. This means that the food in the reception space 23 may interfere with the basket 27 on the move.